best_summer_everfandomcom-20200214-history
Lydia Thompson
Lydia Shine Thompson is a main character of Best Summer Ever. She is the only child of her mother, Tracy, since she has no siblings of any kind. In Season 1, Lydia is the younger camper in Lavender Cabin. However in Season 2, she is still a camper in Lavender Cabin, but she is then the older camper instead of the younger, as Cassie is a year younger than her. She is portrayed by Zoey Miller. Personality Lydia is a sweet and cute little girl, however she can also be a little sassy sometimes. She is also very competitive, one effect from being in lots of pageants. Despite that, she is also incredibly caring and thoughtful, and often puts others before herself. She is quite the girly-girl, and is well-rounded like Brianna. Biography Camp Rebuild In this episode, Lydia arrives for the first time at Camp Silver Lake, and she meets her cabin mates, Brianna, Chloe, and Kaitlyn. She, Jackson, and Noah, get in danger while in a water trampoline, and this results in them become friends. Almost Sisters In this episode, Lydia starts bonding with Brianna over all the things they have in common, she gets excited since Brianna is like the big sister she always wished she had. She didn’t want to make Kaitlyn jealous, but Kaitlyn lied and said it was fine. Win by the Landslide In this episode, Lydia goes on the hike with Chloe, Jackson, and Noah through the woods. They go explore a cave that is along the trail, but they get stuck inside by a rock landslide, where they are trapped until their friends find and save them. Physical Description Lydia has chest-length light brown hair and blue eyes, her hair color is lighter than her mother’s, and she has the same eye color as her grandmother. She is tall for her age, and is probably about 4’9”. She wears many different hair styles. She likes to wear bright colors, and has a bold fashion sense like Brianna. Relationships Family Tracy Thompson Tracy is Lydia’s mother, they have a very good relationship. Lydia’s mom is the only parent in her life, since her dad only dated her mom for a few months, and they broke up weeks before Tracy found out she was pregnant with Lydia. Tracy is very protective of her daughter, Lydia, and cares very much about her. Friends Jackson Owens Main article: Lydia and Jackson Jackson is Lydia’s fellow camper and close friend, they hang out very frequently, and might consider each other their best friend. They get along very well, and both bond over their adventurous spirits, unlike Noah. Lydia sometimes finds herself disgusted by Jackson’s poor hygiene, but she still cares a lot for her friend. Noah White Main article: Lydia and Noah Noah is Lydia’s other friend and fellow camper, they hang out a lot and get along well too. They have in common their difficulties making friends, and their lack of outdoor experience. They look out for each other, but the key difference between them is that Lydia is excited to trying new things for once, while Noah is scared to. Brianna Harris Main article: Brianna and Lydia Brianna is Lydia’s counselor in Season 1, they get along very well, and have a lot of things in common. In Almost Sisters, Lydia said that Brianna was kind of like the big sister she always wanted. Lydia looks up to Brianna, and likes her fashion sense. Brianna is often the one Lydia will go to for advice or help with problems. Shelby Anderson Main article: Shelby and Lydia Shelby is Lydia’s counselor in Season 2, they get along well, and seem to have things in common as well. Since Shelby enjoys hair styling, Lydia appears to let her style her hair frequently. Lydia is shown to think that Shelby is a great counselor, and enjoys the different things that Shelby has to teach her and Cassie. Cassie Jenkins Main article: Lydia and Cassie Cassie is the younger camper in Lydia’s cabin in Season 2, they hang out sometimes, and seem to get along pretty well. Lydia likes teaching Cassie about the things at camp. The two have in common that they haven’t been to a real school before, and they both haven’t had much opportunity to make friends before. Chloe Martinez Main article: Chloe and Lydia Chloe is the CIT in Lydia’s cabin in Season 1, they do hang out sometimes, and seem to have some things in common. Lydia tried to help Chloe (and Kaitlyn) break the news to Brianna that both of them were leaving camp after Brianna revealed that she would get to run camp the next summer. They spend some time together. Kaitlyn Andrews Main article: Kaitlyn and Lydia Kaitlyn is Lydia’s fellow camper in Season 1, they often clash because of their very different personalities. In Almost Sisters, Kaitlyn got upset and jealous that Lydia had more in common with Brianna than she did. They hang out sometimes, And can sometimes get along, but they mostly end up arguing with each other. Dylan Turner Dylan a counselor in Season 2 at the camp Lydia goes to, they have been seen to interact before, but they don’t really hang out much, so their relationship is mostly unknown. Lydia seems to respect Dylan the least as a counselor, and she has been seen before not to take him seriously as an authority figure at camp. Andrew Carlson Andrew is a counselor in Season 1 at the camp Lydia goes to, they are not usually seen together, they interact sometimes, but don’t usually hang out together, so the relationship that they have is mostly unknown. Lydia does appear to think highly of Andrew as a counselor. Enemies Celeste Celeste is a girl who has competed against Lydia in many pageants, they have a very antagonistic relationship because of this. When Celeste sent Lydia a letter at camp talking about all the trophies she’d won so far that summer, it drove Lydia to ask her friends for help pretending that she was winning new trophies too. Trivia * Lydia is a camper in both Season 1 and Season 2. * Her grandmother suggested to her mom that her middle name be Shine. * Lydia gets along very well with Brianna because of all the things they have in common. * Her favorite color is light pink. * Lydia is a camper in Lavender Cabin. * She has been in pageants her whole life because that is what her grandmother wants for her. * Lydia only lives with her mom because her father and mother broke up weeks before her mom knew she was pregnant. * Her zodiac sign is Aries. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Child Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Lavender Cabin